The Crow and the Butterfly
by StealingYourPurpleThunder
Summary: The crow symbolizes death, destruction and great intelligence. The butterfly symbolizes transformation.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CROW AND THE BUTTERFLY.**

Chapter 1.

Havoc erupted inside Mystic Grill as the flames constantly danced on the stage and tables. As for the warlock, Jonas, he was slowly dying. Damon had furiously bitten at his neck. Jonas coughed and sputtered blood as he lay on the on hard cold flooring.

Bonnie knelt next to the warlock. She wished this did not happen but her friend Elena needed her protection. She begged Jonas one more time on how to defeat Klaus. He was a powerful original, worst than Elijah, with a sadistic attitude and charming appearance.

The warlock still had some life left in him. He would help the young witch. In his hands, he held a folded piece of paper and a picture.

"All will be lost without her." Jonas spoke his last words.

o0o

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie told Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Alaric, the exact words the warlock had told her.

"She looks a bit young." Alaric squinted his eyes as he tried to make the girl in the picture appear older. "Fifteen… sixteen."

"Young or old, Alaric, she has to help us defeat Klaus." Bonnie re-read the letter in her hands. "It says here… that she's a Salem witch… just like me."

Elena took the photo out from Alaric's hand. "She does look a bit young." She showed it to Caroline who was seated on her left.

Caroline looked at it carefully. "That's an old photo." she stated. "See… this was taken in the year 2005."

Damon and Stefan are still pacing on the floor. A decision has yet to be made. Damon does not care who helps as long as they help them. He does not mind if a lady in a wheelchair had the power to kill Klaus. Stefan had different thoughts, always the one with willing victim. He did not need anyone else to become a prey.

"Here's the deal brother." Damon instructed Stefan. "We will go to where the girl lives and explain everything to her."

Stefan, Caroline and Alaric simultaneously raised their right eyebrow at Damon while Elena just shaked her head at him.

"Jenna needs me here." replied Alaric

"My mum is the sheriff, Damon!" Caroline glared at the older vampire.

Damon already knew Stefan's answer. He would never leave Elena behind. Elijah. Even if he was the most civilized vampire, he was extremely dangerous. Stefan was not taking any chances of Elena being alone with Elijah.

In the end, the decision was made. Only Damon would leave Mystic Falls and meet the girl.

"Bonnie…?"

"Already on it." She cleared the dining table before she rested a huge map on top. She would perform a location spell.

In Damon's hand, he held the picture. Written in an elegant script was the name _Isabella Marie Swan_.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CROW AND THE BUTTERFLY.**

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: "Watch over you." by Alter Bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

_Forks High School._

_One week later._

Isabella had just broken up with Edward. It was really five months ago since the Cullen's left Forks, but to her it felt like yesterday. School was a bore, lunch was even worst. She would have to eat something, perhaps this red apple in front of her.

"_Hello_ good looking." Angela spoke to herself as she stared ahead of her. She gave the handsome fellow a small wave even though her boyfriend was right next to her. She got a wink in return. "I just died and went to heaven… catch me Bella." As she swayed towards her friend, Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled at her. Out of all her friends, Angela was the best.

"You're a bit dramatic Ang." claimed Mike. Then he glanced at Jessica as she applied a fresh coat of gloss of her lips afterward she smacked them together, making a soft popping sound. Jessica turns towards Mike

"How do I look?"

"Like yourself… why?"

Jessica totally ignored him as she stood up from her chair.

Bella looked up from her food as Jessica impatiently waited for the bus to move. When it did, there is one except for a light blue eyed crow on the big oak tree.

"_Caw"_

o0o

As a crow, Damon observed Isabella from afar. He was beginning to think that Jonas had played them like a fool. From what he heard, Bella had got her heart broken by some boy. _Something Cullen._ Would she be able to handle what he had to say?

He prayed hopefully that she would listen to him as he eavesdropped in the Swan's house.

"Have you spoken to Jake lately?"

"Nope…Billy says that he has Mono." Bella responded glumly."He said that Jake can't have any visitors."

Damon reflected on his human past, when he was around ten. He had this disease. His mother would always hustle and bustle near him. Even his friends from the town came to wish him a good health. So hearing that a person had Mono and not allowed to have any visitors did not add up.

"Night Dad!" Bella said as she walked up the stairs but she tripped as she reached her bedroom door. When she went to lock her open window, she noticed a light blue eyed crow. The streetlight creates an iridescent glow against its black feathers. Very rare but very beautiful.

"_Caw"_

"They say that the crow symbolizes death and destruction."

Damon thinks whoever they are, they're stupid.

"But the crow also symbolizes great intelligence." finished Bella. Then she locked her window.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crow and the Butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: "The Crow and the butterfly" by Shinedown.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Jacob has been ignoring Bella's phone calls. Ever since movie night, he has been so sick that he cannot come to the phone. _'Perhaps he's on his death bed.'_ She prepares one of Grandma Helen's chicken soups. Guarantee to nurse the sick to health.

When she arrived at the Black's, Billy answered the door with a stern expression on his face. She would demand to know what Jake was doing, and sometimes, just for a split second, Billy's eyes would change to one of sorrow. Pity.

Then she saw him. Jacob was standing outside his garage with Embry and some other people she did not know too well. Bella grumbled under her breath.

She was not the one for direct confrontation but this had to be done. She forgot about all her fears of talking in front of strangers as she began to walk towards the group. Bella could hear Edward's voice now. _Bella don't do it. _She kept on walking. Paul Lahote had begun to vibrate like an earthquake.

_Bella stop!_

As soon as she heard his perfect voice, she stopped. Her eyes searched desperately for him. She would have forgotten why she came here, that's when Sam spoke. "You should leave Bella." He commanded in a calmly manner.

"Not until Jacob tells me too!" Bella's voice is strong.

Jacob frowned away from the ground. "Leave Bella." His voice is bitter. Not the type of voice she was familiar with.

"Fine!" She had the strong urge to punch Paul as he is still shaking. But she does not.

o0o

Instead of going straight home, Bella drove to the beach. She parked her truck then trekked up the rocky path to the cliff. Both the sky and sea appeared dreary. Just like her mood. Her past was reflected as she sat under the pine tree.

"Wouldn't it be nice to forget about the pain?" She spoke to herself as she stood up, dusting the sand of her jeans.

A crow watches from above, resting on a high branch of the same tree as Bella mentally argued with herself. She stood close to the boundary. Not dangerously close. She might have jumped to her death already but there were other important people who cared about her. Charlie, Renee, Angela, Katherine…

o0o

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Not even a bird. Hence, she did not have to strain her ears to hear when a twig snapped behind her.

"_Well, well, well_. Look who _I_ found." The voice is horrifyingly familiar. Bella turns around to face Victoria."Lucky me."

As the wicked vampire explained to the girl about her master plan, Bella takes a step back when Victoria took a step forward. Many howls were heard in the distance.

Isabella is on the edge of the cliff. The only thing between her and the waters, is a small clay stone but she does not know that, since she never took her eyes away from Victoria. As she steps back, she falls backwards. Trying desperately to grasp on to anything, maybe a thick root sticking out from the side of the cliff.

o0o

As a crow, Damon saw the entire altercation, and he was not going to let the girl die under his watch.

Cold ones. He knew all about them. Their control was worst than Damon's on a bad day. From the library at home, Damon and Stefan had learnt many legends. Cold ones, vampire royalty, witches werewolves…

He saw when Isabella falls. And before Victoria could even think of jumping after her, the crow distracts the cold one for a mere second, then in midflight the crow transforms to Damon as his feet touch the stony base. Because he was quick, Damon was able to catch Isabella before she could hit the rocks.

Since the cold one was overly distracted, she did not act fast enough when the wolves came ready to tear her apart.

At a safe distance on the beach, Damon holds Isabella, bridal style. She is more shocked at the size of the wolves but she is also relieved that Victoria is finally dead.

She gazed up at Damon. His light blue eyes are familiar, and then she sighed. "Crow," before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

The drive back to Forks does not take longer than expected. While Damon sat on the passenger side, Bella obviously drove her truck. She had awoken seconds after she had fainted.

"I know that I can't tell you everything right now." He gives her his phone number. "But here… call me as soon as possible."

Before she could reply, Charlie opened the front door. "Don't just sit in that truck all day. Come inside."

She took a quick glance at where Damon was seated, only to find an empty seat. "Coming Dad!"

o0o

As she goes inside, Charlie is kneeling near the unlit fireplace. From a hidden brick compartment , he takes out a sealed letter, a locked wooden box and a golden key.

"Take a seat, Bells." Charlie instructed her.

As she sits down, Charlie rests the objects on the coffee table then he sits on the lounge chair opposite her. "Before you say anything… Please note that I couldn't tell you earlier."

"O-kay?"

He takes in a deep breath. "You're a witch."

Fish out of water. That's what Bella feels like right now.

Charlie continued. "Remember all those amazing stories your Grandma Helen used to tell you every time we visited them."

"Yeah." Bella smiled. She loved those stories. She always believed that her grandparents were very imaginative. Little did she know that it was all true.

"It's true. The Swan's are powerful witches and warlocks."

"Are you a warlock?"

Nope… I'm only human."Charlie gives his daughter the special items on the table. "Here… read this letter, it's from your grandparents."

Normally, if someone told you that you were a witch or any other supernatural being, they would freak out. But not Bella. As she goes up the stairs ,Charlie stopped her. "One more thing."

"Yeah Dad?"

"I got a job in Mystic Falls…we're moving there tomorrow."

Bella grins at her dad. Who cares that it was too early. Mystic Falls is her hometown. Her grandparents lived there, Charlie and Renee met there. And Bella was born in Mystic Falls Hospital.

o0o

_Bella bedroom. Night._

As she sat crossed legged on her bed, she gives Damon a quick text about Mystic Falls. A few minutes later, a crow gently taps her open window. "Come in Damon." Bella opened the old envelope.

"You shouldn't invite anyone through your window." Damon joked. "I could be a vampire.'

"Wouldn't be the first." Bella replied, deadpanned. She does not bother to correct him when he assumed that she meant his first statement.

Now, since Damon knows that Isabella will be living in Mystic, he does not have to beg her to come. Damon does not beg. "_Mystic Falls_… So where will you be staying?"

"By my grandparent's home." she whispered loudly."It's a luxury house."

"Nice." Damon smirked.

She kept on reading the letter as it explained everything to her. When she glanced at the key, she points at it. "Take that key and open this box."

As Damon picks up the key, he hissed. "Sonofabitch."

What's wrong?"

"Vervain." the key was soaked in concentrated vervain and wolfsbane. It would prevent any vampire or werewolf from opening the box. Just as his skin peels out, it heals back in.

She takes the key then opens the box. Inside is a small vial of thick white ash liquid, an injection needle, a dozen of white ash wooden bullets and four white ash dipped daggers.

Damon gave a low whistle as he stared at the box. "That's more than enough ammo to kill an original."


	5. Chapter 5

**The crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: "Coming home" by Alter Bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

_Last day in Forks._

Very early the next morning, Charlie and Bella had woken up. They had eaten a heavy breakfast of blueberry pancakes, French toast, a bowl of mixed fruits and coffee. After they were finished, they went their separate ways to prepare for the trip.

When she went up to her room, Bella decided to send some of her friends, emails. It would be too dark for Angela or Jacob to be awake at this moment. But that was okay. However when she tried to send one to Alice, it was 'returned to sender.'

Once she was done, she shut down her laptop. Bella used the boxes that Charlie had given her to pack her belongings. Clothes went in two boxes, beauty products went in a third box and special items such as books and pictures went in the forth box. Anything she did not need or want to bring along remained in Forks.

o0o

Charlie had just put in his last stuff in the back of the truck. It's a different truck. A cherry red 2011 Ford pickup cab, which would later become Bella's after he got his police vehicle. A blue tarpaulin covered the old Chevy before he called out to his daughter. "It's time to go Bells!"

"I'm coming!" Bella carried the last box down the stairs, and then Charlie took the boxes and put them in the truck.

While Charlie drove along the forest line, ten minutes have past when she saw a huge russet brown wolf. She has a strong feeling that it is Jacob. She smiled and waved a small goodbye at him, to which she received a raised paw. It was his way as a wolf to say goodbye. Then she turned to the front of the road. Before she leaned back, she increased the volume on the radio.

Directly above them in the sky, a crow follows. Making sure no harm comes to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**The crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

_5 hours later._

Damon had returned to his home as Bella and Charlie were settling in. He sent her a text message, asking her if she wanted to meet some of his friends. To which she willingly agreed. It turns out that the Swan's would be new neighbours to the Gilbert's.

As he put on his black leather jacket, Katherine stopped in front of him. "Where are you going?" she inquired sweetly.

"None of your damn business." Damon retorted.

She looked at Stefan as he was putting on his shoes. "Stefan."

"We're going to meet someone who could help us."

"Who?"

"A young witch… Isabella Swan."

When Katherine heard the name, her eyes lit up but neither Salvatore noticed. "Can I come? Please, please, pretty please." she begged.

"Absolutely not!" Damon shouted.

She ignored the older brother. "I promise to behave myself." she stated as she rested a hand on her heart.

o0o

The Swan's Mansion. It was extraordinaire. Bella had taken a quick tour of each room to remind her of everything. Because her grandparents were witches and warlocks, the house itself was literally magical. The food never ran out.

About an hour ago, Sherriff Liz Forbes had come to welcome them to Mystic Falls. After which, Charlie had left with Liz to go to the station.

She was outside feeding her golden retriever when she received a text message in her cell phone. It was Angela. Soon they had a never ending conversation.

She heard when her guest arrived by the gates and motioned them with her hands to come inside. Her eyes were still glued to her screen.

Elena and Bonnie went through the entrance with ease since the vampires could not enter without a direct invitation. Or maybe not.

They all stared in disbelief as Katherine squeezed her way between the two brothers then took a large step inside. "Bella!" Katherine called out excitedly as she used her vampire speed to meet the witch.

Bella glanced up from her phone. "Kat…? Oh my god!" she broke out in a full blown grin when she got up and hugged Katherine. "Where have you been?"

"Here, there… everywhere."

The others were totally lost at the easy interaction between Isabella and Katherine.

"I feel like I'm in another dimension where Katherine is nice to people." said Elena.

"Me too." replied Bonnie.

"That's because… unlike you guys… I actually know Bella." confirmed Katherine. She stuck her tongue out at them as Bella laughed at her friend's silliness.

Bella saw the vampires at the gate. "Don't just stand there. Come in!"

"How do you know each other?" asked Stefan as he stepped inside.

"Well dear Stefan." When Katherine said this, Elena glared at her. "I am a very good friend of her grandfather Geoffrey Swan… and he also invited me in their lovely home." She bends down to pet the puppy as it happily wagged its tail. "I miss you too, bud."

'I knew Kat since I was a baby." answered Bella. "She was like my babysitter."

o0o

Bella had invited everyone inside the house then she told them to get comfortable. There was an organized cluster of pictures framed on a wall of family and friends. One of these pictures was Katherine holding a very young Isabella on her lap as they smiled at the camera. They both seemed happy.

"That was taken on Bella's first birthday party." said Katherine from the cream coloured sofa.

Isabella returned from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "So long story short, you're Katherine's doppelganger." she points at Elena. "And Klaus, an original wants to sacrifice you. Correct?"

"Exactly." replied Elena as she took a glass from the coffee table.

"I really wish that I could help… but I don't know how?"

"Maybe I could bite you." Katherine offered. "I'm hungry."

"What!" Damon flashes in front of the vampire. His hand is tightly clamped around her neck. Both vampires are showing their true forms.

Stop it!" Bella rests a hand on their shoulder. She turned towards the female vampire."Blood bags in the basement." Katherine happily skipped to the basement.

Damon features were back to normal. "What are you thinking, Isabella?"

"She's right."

"Of course I'm right." Katherine returns, sipping on a blood bag. "How do you think Geoffrey powers got triggered?" Katherine grinned. "He sensed danger."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: "You are a tourist." by Death Cab For Cutie.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Elena had informed Bella and Charlie that Jenna invited them to dinner, given that they were new neighbours, they should get to know one another. Bonnie had convinced her not to get bitten. Instead they searched the entire house, and soon found the Grimoire. A thick black velvety covered book with a silver swan at the center.

o0o

_Night._

_The Gilbert's House._

In the kitchen, Jenna, Elena and Bella prepared dinner as Alaric, Stefan and Charlie sat in the living room. Jeremy was not home since he had gone out on a date with his girlfriend. The kitchen was quite cozy. Light brown wooden flooring with mahogany table tops and white cushioned chairs and barstools.

"So… what are we making?" Bella asked eagerly then she patiently awaited instructions from Elena.

"Fettuccine with Creamy Tomato Italian Sausage Sauce. Stefan made this on our first date… and it was amazing!" She gushed on dreamily.

"All I can say is that it taste delicious." replied Jenna. She had decided to make simple desserts, an apple pie and chocolate mousse.

On the island table, all the ingredients they needed were lined up. Olive oil for frying the shallots, garlic and sausage, whipping cream, fresh tomatoes, sage, grated cheese and the main ingredient fettuccine.

_Meanwhile in the living room. _

"I heard Forks had several animal attacks." said Alaric

"Yeah…" Although the attacks stopped, the police force had yet to hunt down those animals. "But there isn't anymore."

Both Alaric and Stefan glanced at each other then back at Charlie. "What happened?" inquired Stefan.

Charlie knew when he was being interrogated. Years of living as a Sherriff had this effect on him and anyone in the Force. "The bears must have moved."

o0o

The girls had finished making the amazing dish and Bella could not wait to take a bite. If she was a cartoon, she imagined her eyes popping out, her mouth dropping to the floor and her stomach grumbling like truck.

After Elena and Bella set the dining table, Bella went to call the men. "Dinner's ready!"

It was a circular dining table so they sat wherever they wanted. Jenna, Bella, Alaric, Charlie, Stefan and Elena sat in that order.

"Compliments to the chef." said Charlie has he picked up his glass to cheer then he took a sip.

"It was Stefan who told me about this." smiled Elena.

"Did you make this all by yourself, Stefan?" asked Bella as she licked a bit of sauce by the corner of her lips.

"No, it was actually―"

"You should be a chef." Bella added quickly as she took another bite.

"―Damon."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Soundtracks: "I like to dance" by Hot Chelle Rae.<p>

"PornStar dancing" by My Darkest Days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Stefan had invited Bella to the Salvatore Boarding House. With the help of Elena, he had convinced her to come where everyone who hated Klaus, would be there.

Bella knocked on the door. As she was about to knock a third time, someone opened it. "Morning Stef―" but it was not him.

"Well hello to you too." Damon smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, hi Damon." replied Bella. Her voice had dropped a few octaves. Deep down, she knew she had feelings for him but she didn't want to go through the heartbreak again. So Bella kept her emotions in check.

"May I come in?"

He stepped more to the side, allowing her to pass. "Everyone except Tyler and Caroline are here." Since Tyler was a werewolf, one that had no control, they both went to the hardware to buy stronger chains and padlocks. It was not the full moon tonight. But it's best to be safe than sorry.

Bonnie was the first person in the room to notice her. "I see you've brought the Grimoire." She gave Bella a quick hug.

Katharine jumped up from her seat, yelling. "Ella!" It was her version of Isabella's nickname. Only Katherine would call her this. After Isabella handed Bonnie her book to put on the table, she walked up to her friend, with arms wide open.

"Hey Kitten!"

"Kitten?" someone asked.

"Correct! Katherine is just like a kitten. Her personality that is… she is caring to those she loves… but she'll scratch your eyes out if you piss her off!" clarified Bella.

"Sounds exactly like Katherine." agreed Jeremy.

o0o

Bella was seated on the sofa between Bonnie and Elena, with the Grimoire opened on her lap. Katherine had left. She was going to find out more on the whereabouts of the moonstone. Her first stop was the Lockwood's place.

"Find anything yet?" Elena inquired.

"Nope." responded Bella. "But have no fear … 500 pages to go."

"Yippee." Bonnie groaned. The Grimoire was a very thick book, one thousand plus pages. They were looking for anything that would be helpful in the fight.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Damon. He was seated opposite them on the sofa, with a glass of blood and scotch in his hand.

Bonnie glared daggers at him. "You're not looking for anything." She was so ready to give him an aneurysm. And she did.

"None of that witchy voodoo, woman!" Damon screamed. Bonnie stopped when Elena rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. Unfortunately for his glass, it was already broken.

Without glancing away from the book on her lap, Bella made another one of Damon's drink, right in front of their eyes.

Damon was impressed. He picked up the glass and took a drink. It tasted just the way he liked it.

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked Bella as he helped Alaric with the weapons.

"Page 235 of the Grimoire." She beamed. "It's called a duplication spell… and I'm a very fast learner." She leaned her head on the sofa. "I'm too tired to continue… Bonnie?"

"Same here, girl, let's take a break."

"What if we continue tonight?" inquired Elena. "Bella… would you like to spend the night here?"

"No problem. I'll just call Charlie to let him know."

o0o

_Night. _

When Caroline came over, the girls decided to have a sleepover. Actually, it was Caroline begging Damon and Stefan to have it at their house. To give them a sense of privacy, Damon and Stefan went out to hunt. They could probably still hear the girls.

They were currently playing 'spin the bottle' but only dares were given to the person. As it stopped spinning; it landed by Caroline and Elena.

"I dare you." Caroline pondered for a moment. "To go in Damon's room… and stay in there for one minute."

Elena glowered at her friend. "Are you crazy? Damon does not let anyone in his room!"

"That's why it's called a _dare_."

Then, Bella came up with an idea. "What if… we all go up there with you but you'll be the _only one_ in the room."

"We'll guard the door!" exclaimed Bonnie, excitedly.

They tiptoed up the staircase then towards his room. Jeremy was in the house but he was busy in the library, which was located opposite Damon's room.

Elena took a deep breath, and then she put her fingers around the door handle. Bonnie, Caroline and Bella waited patiently.

"Elena?" The library door was opened.

She screamed which cause Jeremy to scream. And like a domino effect, all them screamed.

o0o

It was late in the night. Playing spin the bottle with Caroline was just useless. They were in the kitchen, eating ice-cream, Lots of it, as they enjoyed the rest of the night.

All were dressed in their PJs as Elena and Bella danced crazily on the kitchen table, while Bonnie and Caroline danced in the hallway. The stereo played loudly so that all of them could hear the music.

At midnight, the Salvatore brothers returned home, thinking that the girls were asleep. Loud music greeted their sensitive ears. How could Caroline handle this? She was a vampire.

Damon saw when Isabella was about to fall, so he quickly rushed to her side. When he caught her, she giggled then blurted out "You're sexy!" as she gently tapped his nose with her forefinger.

"Is she drunk?" he questioned Elena, who was in Stefan's arms.

"Nope!" Elena smiled cheekily at him. "Ice- cream!"

"Time for bed everyone." Stefan ordered as he took off the radio

Bella was already asleep in Damon's arms, so he carried her to one of the guest rooms. Did she have a tight grip!

Eventually, without waking her up, he left to sleep in his room.

o0o

_Bella was in the middle of a lovely dream. In her dream, she was a fairy who lived in the forest. Here, she would talk to the animals and help the wildlife. Everything was going fine. She had a content smile on her face as she viewed her dream._

_But everything changed. The landscape began to disappear like a black inky substance staining the screen. Dim red, blue, green, purple and yellow lights flashed to the musical beats. Black tables and sofa chairs surrounded the edge of the walls and close to the dance floor._

_Bella was confused as to why she would have this type of dream. She had never been in a club, especially an underground strip club. She could see herself but apparently no one in her dream could see her. Bella was not one to watch a bunch of scantily dressed girls make out with a pole, so she ignored the stage. But the music the DJ played was very popular._

_A very handsome man sat next to her. His hair was a thick curly golden blonde as his vibrant blue eyes viewed his surroundings. A light brown trench coat rested on his shoulders. Somehow, Bella had a very strong feeling not to trust this man. _

_A girl, dark in complexion with curly brown hair stood by his side. He motioned at the seat in front of him. "Have a seat, my dear Greta. " _

_The witch took a seat as requested. "Everything is ready, master." She took a sip of her drink that he had bought for her._

"_Splendid."_

_A very tall muscular man with short black hair and blue eyes came up to them. "Klaus, I've located the doppelganger."_

Bella woke up sweating while her heartbeat was racing out of her ribcage. It was only four in the morning but she just could not go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Crow and the Butterfly**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack:' Monster' by Skillet<strong>

** 'Undisclosed desires' by Muse. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

Four days have rushed by. It's a full moon today, meaning Tyler would become a werewolf. It was his first time ever but Caroline would be there to for him. After all, she did promise to help. They drove to the Old Lockwood Slave Quarters located deep in the forest. With the help of his girlfriend, they carried all the chains, padlocks, nails, hammers and a bottle of wolfsbane for Tyler to drink.

o0o

Damon and Isabella had gotten closer in their friendly relationship. If anyone from the outside saw them, they would automatically think that they were very close friends. In truth they were, but they were friends with benefits.

Both of them sat on the sofa as they watched a movie. Damon massaged her feet, absent mindedly that was on his lap, as she ate and at times she threw the caramel popcorn in his direction. Every so often he caught it in his mouth. Minutes later, the movie was soon forgotten.

o0o

Caroline secured the last iron collar around Tyler's neck since both of his hands were already locked. Using his strength, he tried to break out of the chains. Luckily the chains were very strong and he had already drunk a bottle of wolfsbane. It was difficult but worth it.

"Leave Caroline, the full moon is already out."

"No." She replied as she folded her arms across her chest. She was determined to stay.

"You're really stubborn."

"I know."

Tyler screamed in pain as his spinal cord began to crack. His veins were darker and thicker under his skin. "Caroline… Leave now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" she hugged his body, hoping to ease the pain.

"Why did I have to be related to a werewolf." grunted Tyler as his eyes began to turn yellow.

Caroline took out her phone from her jeans pocket. Bonnie was on a date with Jeremy, so the only other available person would be Bella.

o0o

_Damon's bedroom._

Black buttons scattered across the room as Bella yanked his shirt open. Pulling her jean clad legs closer to his body, Damon kissed her mouth fervently as her smooth fingers laced through his dark hair. She shivered in pleasure at the difference in temperature. Warm meets Cool.

The movie was long forgotten as it played in the living room.

_Ring… Ring… _

"Ignore it." said Damon as he licked her bare stomach.

On the screen, she saw the name Caroline. Since it was a full moon, Bella knew this call was very important. "Can't…" She groaned as Damon gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He knew this was one of her favourite spots. "_Not helping_…"

"Alright." He removed himself from on top of her, allowing her to sit up and take the call. "But this isn't over."

"Hi Car…" she listened carefully as her friend's panicky voice as she told her what was happening while Damon softly kissed her shoulder. "Listen Caroline, lock the gate and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Damon had heard the conversation with his enhanced hearing. Apparently the werewolf was too much for the young vampire to handle. "I'll take you there; it'll be faster than the truck."

When they were both fully clothed, which did not take long, Damon picked up Bella then flashed towards the Old Lockwood Slave Quarters. They saw Caroline by a locked rusty iron gate, as a yellow eyed werewolf growled and pounded at it.

Bella immediately created a large force field around the room where the wolf was located. No one could see the barrier except for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

The night of the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood's Mansion had finally arrived. With no luck, Katherine had not retrieved the moonstone from the Lockwood's. Only Mason knew the exact location of the stone, but he was dead.

Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Jeremy wore black Italian tuxedos, as each of the girls wore beautiful dresses.

o0o

Tyler had given the group blueprints of the mansion so no one would get lost. But for key code locked doors, only Tyler was allowed to search for the moonstone in those rooms. They came up with a plan, to avoid anyone from realizing that eight persons were sneaking around the house, so the group took turns at different times.

The Masquerade Ball was one of the best events the Lockwood's ever held. From the rich to the poor, everyone came in their finest tuxedos and gowns. Masks were handed out to hide part of their identity as people interacted with their friends and sometimes their enemies.

It was Damon and Isabella's turn to search a few rooms. The first one was Richard Lockwood's Office. It was strange that the former mayor's office had no security measures. Maybe he had nothing to hide, but each room had to be thoroughly checked.

As for the rest of the crew, at the moment, Tyler and Caroline interacted with the guests to keep them occupied. Whenever someone asked for Damon of Bella, Caroline would tell a lie, so perfect it seemed like the truth. Bonnie kept her eyes and mind open for any supernatural presence as she spoke a light conversation with Matt. A half glass of champagne in one hand as Jeremy held her other hand. She would squeeze his hand with a certain amount of pressure whenever she felt something wrong.

Because he was a vampire, he was able to detect others. Stefan and Elena slowly danced around a set of dancers. Although most of his attention was on Elena, there was a good amount as he silently viewed his surroundings.

When the song ended in a soft note, she decided to freshen up. "I won't stay too long, Stefan." Elena smiled against his lips as he kissed her. Now she wished that she did not have to urgently use the washroom.

"I'll be waiting over there by Bonnie and Jeremy." He pointed at the couple by the open bar.

Bonnie felt a strain on her powers, like someone was trying to suppress it. As Stefan walked closer to them, she squeezed her Jeremy's hand. He looked forward only seeing Stefan without Elena. He knew something was wrong when Bonnie added pressure to his fingers. Before Stefan could reach them, Jeremy quickly whispered to him to check on Elena at once.

On hearing the serious tone in his voice, Stefan immediately changed directions towards the washrooms.

o0o

As Bella searched the office, Damon kept an eye outside the door. He did not stand directly by the door. Too obvious.

She had explored most of the shelves, between crevices and inside a few books. A certain book on the bookshelf stood out from the rest. "The Year of the Dinosaur. This should be the one."

Just as she imagined it, when she opened the book, the large gemstone was in the middle.

What are you doing?" Whoever the person was, her voice was nasally. Bella thought as she turned around. She had covered the book with another book on the table but the moonstone was hidden in her palm behind her back.

"Uhh…" Bella quickly racked her brains for a reasonable answer. "I'm looking for something for Tyler. It's a gift for his mother… and he left it somewhere in this room."

While the annoying girl questioned her more, Bella used her magic to disguise the stone into a moonstone and silver ring that she slid onto her right forefinger

And where was Damon! He was supposed to be guarding the door.

As if they were mentally connected, Damon appeared by the doorway. "Did you find it?"

Bella tilted her head towards the other girl and showed him the moonstone ring on her finger. "No. I did not find _Tyler's gift."_

Damon took hold of Bella's hand ready to pull her out of the room. "He told me not to bother."

They had almost forgotten about the third person in the room. When they were both out of the office, Bella stopped him. Damon understood her silence. He turned around to look at other girl directly in her eyes. "You were here, alone. You never saw us." He compelled her with ease.

"I was here, alone. I never saw you." she said in a monotonous voice.

Damon was in a hurry to leave the place.

"Where's the war, soldier?" Bella asked as they weaved their way out of the crowd. When they reached outside, she saw the rest of the group who had ditched the ball. Almost all of them except for one.

"Where's Elena?"

Stefan was the one who answered her. "Klaus… he took her."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Crow and the butterfly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: <strong>Haunted by Disturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

Elena slowly opened her eyes as she felt the hard stone and sandy ground. She tried to stand up but found it impossible as a thick iron chain rattled around her left foot _. _There was no escaping_. _She could not see a door, unless it was hidden plus all the little windows were very high. When Elena heard a rumbling sound, she thought it was her stomach, that was until she saw part of the grey brick wall move forward like a door.

Klaus stepped into the dark room with a box of matches in one hand and lighter fluid in the other. Elena shivered against the wall as he came closer to her but he was not paying any attention to her. _Yet. _In the middle of Klaus and Elena, a large concrete vessel, about 2 feet wide in diameter, was filled with chunks of wood. He doused the contents of the bottle onto them then lit a match.

The room brightened as the temperature rose but it was still a prison.

"Hello Elena." Klaus said cheerful tone as she watched him like a hawk. "Wait… may I call you Elena or…" He observed her reaction. It was a small nod of the head. "Oh! How could I forget? My name is Klaus." Well that was a no brainer. Elena knew Klaus was after her unless it was Santa Claus.

She burst out laughing as she imagined the jolly red man with a bag of presents but with fangs. "I'm glad that you find me amusing." said Klaus.

She immediately returned to watch him through narrowed eyes. There was a lot of things she wanted to tell Klaus, like _Go to hell!_

But Elena refrained herself from showing her true emotions. Her acting classes would come in handy. She always loved the drama club. Caroline was into the dance group and Bonnie was on the debate team. She wondered what Bella was into, although Bella claimed not to be in any groups at her former school at Forks. Maybe she liked to sing.

"I was thinking…since it's impossible for me to escape this," she motioned at the walls. "Then you could remove this chain from me." Elena looked at Klaus pleadingly.

"I guess you're right."

Elena cheered secretly in the comfort of her mind as Klaus unlocked the chain. "Thank you." She replied timidly as she rubbed her ankle.

"You're welcome."

When he turned around to leave, Elena stood up from the ground. His back was facing her, so she stuck out her tongue at him. When the door was completely closed, she muttered at the soundproof walls. "I hate you."

o0o

Stefan was in panic mode as he paced back and forth repeatedly. Elena was still missing and nobody knew how to find her.

Isabella had given the moonstone to Damon after she had returned the ring back to its original state. "Keep it safe." she reminded him as she went towards Bonnie who was busy setting up a locator spell. Caroline had unfolded the large map on the table as Bonnie tied a pointed crystal to a long piece of string.

As the witch began chanting, they had expected the crystal to move somewhere close to home. But no one would have thought that it would move across the seas. England.

Damon clapped his hand behind his back. "Alrighty then… Stefan and I will speed in , get Elena then speed the hell out."

"_Thanks for including me Damon_." Katherine spoke out with sarcasm laced in her voice, as she twirled an ancient sword in the air "But it's too dangerous."

Before he could reply with a witty remark, Bella stopped him. " No Damon."

"Yes Isabella."

"Klaus has the _nose of a werewolf , _he could detect any vampire." she stated.

"She's right." Stefan looked up from the fireplace. "And I trust you."

"Thanks Stef."

Damon wondered what in the world was going on, was he was the only who wanted to save Elena? Surely not.

"Bonnie and I will rescue Elena." She took the ruby ring from her friend as she came closer to her.

As Isabella went to place the enchanted ring on her finger, Damon stopped her. "No." He shook his head

She stared at him. "Damon…?" she gently bit her bottom lip while she battled her lashes at him.

"Yes." He took a step closer to her.

Isabella gently caressed his cheek with the tip of her finger. As she finger touched his temple she commanded "Sleep."

If it was not for Caroline, Damon would have fallen hard on the floor. The two witches placed a ring on , then snapped their finger. They immediately vanished but in their place were two night wisps. Bonnie was the light green while Isabella was the light purple. A second later, they both sped towards their imprisoned friend in England.

Katherine sped towards the hall with a digital camera in her hand. "Awww…" she quickly snapped a picture of Damon sleeping comfortably on the floor. "I'm gonna put this on Facebook."

o0o

It took only two minutes to reach England. They did not know exactly where as long as they found their friend. It was the middle of the night but the glow around them provided enough light. The forest brightened then quickly dimmed as they spotted a guard… a vampire guard, marching along the gates. The night wisps hid behind a huge tree as the vampire looked towards their direction. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he resumed marching.

"_That was close." _Bonnie spoke as a firefly lingered around her.

"_Too close." _agreed Isabella. _"Ready when you are…" _she smirked at the firefly around Bonnie. _"Cute."_

"_I was born ready."_ Without a second thought, she sped towards the lone guard. As she reached the vampire, she took out a tiny wooden stake soaked in vervain . It would not kill him but it would sting like a bee. Bonnie repeatedly stabbed the vampire all over his body. She was too quick for him to be crushed by his hand.

When the guard became very annoyed, Bella quickly went towards the gothic style castle. She was not sure exactly where Elena was in the castle, so Bella decided on entering one of the small opened windows. Luck was on her side as she saw her friend. Her knees were close to her chest as she sobbed silently.

Elena felt something warm touch her cheek. As she opened her eyes, she saw a light purple night wisp sitting on her knee. She moved closer to it for a better look. "B-Bella?"

Bella waved to her friend then flew slowly towards the ground. As she took off her ring, her body formed back to her original self. Her wings had disappeared.

"Bella!" Elena cheerful said as she hugged her.

"Are you all right?" asked Bella.

"Just a little sore." Elena gestured at her bare feet.

Using a little magic, Bella was able to heal Elena as she gently rubbed her feet. In order for the enchanted ring( that Bonnie had in her pocket) to work, then the person who puts on that ring should not be tired. It was one of the requirements of becoming a night wisp.

"We need to go before Klaus realizes that something is wrong." As Bella spoke, a green night wisp flew in the room. Bonnie waved at Elena as her friend retuned the gesture with her little finger. As she dropped the ring on Bella's palm , it became as larger. "With this ring, you will be a night wisp." Bella gave Elena the enchanted ring.

As Elena placed the ring on her left middle finger, she felt a slight tingling sensation before she was transformed to a blue night wisp.

The three night wisps dashed out of the window ,without a backward glance as they quickly raced towards Mystic Falls.

Unfortunately for Klaus, it had taken him quite a while to grasp that his doppelganger had vanished into thin air.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Crow and the Butterfly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

A few weeks have passed but there was no sign of Klaus or his followers. When Bella and Bonnie went to save Elena, both girls made sure that the hybrid had no clue as to who had rescued the doppelganger. They had left no evidence of being anywhere near the castle. This had given them an advantage since Klaus did not know about Bella.

As she sat by the dining table eating her blueberry pancakes, Charlie hurriedly grabbed his coffee that she had placed on the counter. It was Saturday. Why the rush?

"Dad. Where are you going ?" asked Bella after she had wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Work… animal attack at the forest reserve …" The words from him rushed out has he quickly put on his boots. "Sherriff should be here any moment now."

The forest reserve was the opposite direction of the quarry which was located just north of the town. The day before, Bella had another vision. It was a bit blurry. This time it was the sacrifice which would take place tonight at the quarry. She had already informed the others, and they decided to meet up at the Swan's residence. A few seconds later, the Sherriff's car was seen at the front of the house.

"I'll see you later. Bells ." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

"Be safe Dad!" Bella called out. She heard Caroline's voice before seeing her.

"Morning Charlie. Where's Bella?"

She went to meet Caroline. "I'm coming!" She greeted her friend with a hug at the door as Liz waved at her. Bella returned the gesture. When they were out of sight, they both went inside the house. Caroline sat on the couch with Bella next to her. She reached for the remote that was on the coffee table, switched on the TV set then changed the channel until she found one of their favourite shows. Merlin.

Bella turned her entire body towards Caroline. "This animal attack… Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. Just a bunch of wild animals." She heard the buzzing sound of her phone alerting her of a text message. "It's Tyler. The council won't be bothering us since they're too busy at the reserve.

"That's good. The less humans involved, the less casualties."

Minutes later, Elena came over along with Stefan and Alaric. Stefan had never left her side ever since Klaus kidnapped her. But today he was more protective because of the sacrifice. Alaric bought a bag with some of his weapons such as wooden stakes, bows and arrows, vervain darts, wolfsbane darts and much more. Bella took out a bottle of liquid white ash as she told Alaric to full up some empty dart guns. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Damon standing with his hands resting on the edge of the kitchen sink. He was deep in thought as he looked out the window. She walked towards him then gave him a sideways hug. "What's bothering you?" she asked him.

He turned towards her "I just don't get it. Why would Klaus have the sacrifice tonight if he needs Elena to complete it."

"Maybe he as a plan B." She smiled as she looked out the window to see snow falling lightly.

Damon kissed her forehead then looked deeply into her brown eyes. "But he will never win."

They were both lost in their own world when a cough interrupted them. Damon turned to see Stefan looking amused and Elena grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" said Elena

"Knew what?" Bella rose an eyebrow playfully at the brunette. Her hands never left Damon's side.

"All that googly eyes between the two of you." Elena motioned with her finger at the couple in front of them. She went by the fridge to get herself two glasses of water. One for her and the other for Caroline. "Have fun lovebirds!" she exclaimed has left the kitchen with Stefan.

"That went well." Bella said. "Now where was I?"

"You were admiring my beautiful blue eyes." Damon smirked.

o0o

Time passed quickly and it would less than an hour before sunset. Everyone except for the vampires had returned home to wear warmer but not bulky clothes. The thickness in snow had increased due to a snow storm earlier. When they arrived at the quarry, hidden from the enemy, they noticed Greta with two people. Each person had a ring of fire around them. There was no sign of Klaus but they could sense his evil presence.

Bonnie looked through her binoculars. " Oh my God. He took Jenna."

"Why did he take her?" asked Bella softly as she glanced at Elena who did her best to keep herself calm. Alaric on the other hand was edgy for a fight.

" So when do we attack?" questioned Alaric.

Damon signaled for all of them to remain quiet so they would not alert Klaus or any of his people.

Jenna woke up with a pounding headache. " Oh my head. What's wrong with me?" The last thing she remembered was walking to the campus. She gasped as she saw the fire around her. Next to her was another person. Jules, a werewolf who was like a big sister to Tyler. Jules was busily growling at the witch Greta.

"My duty is to Klaus!" Greta screamed at the werewolf then she turned towards Jenna. "Hungry for blood?" She picked up a knife to slit her wrist.

As the blood rushed out of Greta's skin, Jenna felt her fangs get longer. _Wait a minute…Fangs? _She poked her finger with her sharp pointed tooth. Her mind clouded even more as she could taste the blood in the air. When the witch removed the ring of fire from around her, the blood was right under her nose. "Drink up." She smiled as Jenna obeyed her.

Klaus walked towards Greta. "Hello my lovelies. Are we ready?"

"Not yet Master." She took the covered bowl from him. "She is still in transition." Greta went to check all the ingredients for the sacrifice. She took out the moonstone from her side pocket of her jacket. The group had thought Damon had it. Bella and Bonnie glared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he mouthed. "I don't know how she got it."

"I know you took it." Stefan pointed at Elijah as he walked towards his brother Klaus.

"Hello brother." greeted Klaus. "What do I owe the pleasure of you being here?"

Elijah did not bother answering him. "Blood of a doppelganger in a bowl. How_ convenient._"He glanced at the witch who was waiting for the right time to start.

After a few seconds, she spoke. "It's time." As she spoke these words an arrow whizzed through the air then it landed directly in the heart of a vampire guard next to Elijah.

o0o

Elena adjusted the compound bow in her hand, ready aim again. With a calm breath she released another arrow. Jeremy and Alaric were at her side with their own choice of weapon. It was decided that Elena, Jeremy and Alaric would stay far away from the battle.

The others quickly went towards the quarry. Damon took hold of Bella's hand. "Come on Isabella. We've got a hybrid to kill!"

Tyler shifted to his wolf form then took off behind Caroline. It was not the peak of the full moon but after Bella and Bonnie completed a spell on him, Tyler was able to change at will. Stefan quickly grabbed Katherine's hand when she got a little carried away with her reflection on the shiny surface of her sword.

All the vampire guards rushed to protect their master since Klaus would be at his weakest at this time. Before Greta could begin the ritual spell. " _Fes Matos Tribum_…" Damon took a chunk out of her then ripped her entire head off. The ring of fire around Jules and Jenna were no longer in their way. Bonnie made both original vampire immobile while Jenna and Jules made a hasty retreat as Bonnie had directed them. She turned her attention back to Elijah. "Why are you helping him?" she demanded. "We trusted you."

"I am doing this for my family. Elijah replied in a calm manner as Katherine beheaded two vampires in one move. "Besides you'll die, the spell is very powerful for one witch"

Bonnie smirked at his words as Bella stood before them. "That's why I'm here."

Together both girls began chanting, their voices were strong. " _Fes Matos, Afrero Eseri Gratas_…" Damon staked a vampire before the spell could be interrupted as Tyler pounced on another. "_Disasutos Vom Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras_…" Caroline twisted her body to the side to avoid a wooden bullet when she heard Alaric's warning. The spell continued to inflict extreme pain on the original vampires. With a final chant. " _Fes Matos Barbiras, Pro Je Ta Sue Te_." Klaus and Elijah were nothing more than a pile of ash.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Crow and the Butterfly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack: "Alive" by Adelitas Way.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. <strong>

Christmas Eve.

Bella watched in admiration as Charlie took out two mouthwatering apple pies from the oven. Last time she remembered her father baking anything was never. But here he was wearing a dark green apron tied around his neck and waist with his hands in matching oven gloves. "Merry Christmas Eve Bells!" Charlie face broke out in a grin when he noticed his daughter's expression. "What?"

"You made these… How?" When he nodded and explained to her that he followed the instructions on the cook book, Bella went to give him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at her. "Check the fridge, there's more." She opened the stainless steel door. On the entire first shelf, there were about dozen small glass bowls filled with chocolate mousse. On the table was a can of Cool Whip and a bowl of strawberry. It would be hours before the chocolate mixture was chilled properly.

She was already dressed for the outside weather. Dark blue jeans, black long sleeve cashmere top with a diagonal dark red rose design. "If you need any help, just holler." Bella told him as she fixed a burgundy scarf around her neck.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to burn down the house." He pointed at the smoke detector that he had installed a few weeks ago.

o0o

Jenna and Elena sat on the sofa as they looked at Damon then Stefan while they argued back and forth. Should Jenna drink animal blood or human blood? That was the question. Damon had won the argument after he had pulled out the _Stefan was a Ripper _card. Not waiting for another second, Jenna picked up the blood bag from the table then proceeded to drink it. Her facial features never changed to a vampire as she gulped away.

Damon turned towards the entrance when he heard Isabella's laughter as Jeremy alerted her about the mistletoes placed in every room. Elena had gone a bit over the top with hanging them. "I love the tree." Bella said as she saw the white Christmas tree with gold and silver ornaments. "It's very beautiful."

Jenna smiled at her as Elena went to get rid of the empty blood bag. "Thank you." Jenna was a professional in interior decorations. She was very proud of her work.

Isabella took hold of Damon's hand as they went outside to join the others. As they walked towards the door, Damon stopped by each mistletoe giving her a short sweet kiss. He took another kiss outside the house, but this time it was longer, however they were interrupted when Tyler threw a snowball at Damon. It ended up as a snowball fight.

Bella walked towards Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, making a snowman. They were almost done. The carrot nosed snowman smiled back at them with a bead trimmed grin. "It's missing something…" Bella took off her burgundy scarf then wrapped it around the snowman. She saw Katherine strolling towards them with two fedora hats. One was black and the other was beige with a dark brown trim. "You read my mind."

When Damon saw that they were about to use his favourite fedora hat, his inner voice screamed at him. _They have better not use the black one on that thing!_ He let out a breath that he was holding in when Isabella placed the beige hat on the snowman. He agreed with Elena when Isabella placed his black fedora hat on her head. She did look sexy.

o0o

Isabella sat comfortably on the cushioned bench swing on her porch as she admired the beauty of the Christmas lights during the night. The dinner Charlie had prepared was very delicious. She was eating her second bowl of chocolate mousse when Damon came up to her. She moved her feet closer to her side, giving him a place to sit down.

"I heard that you were planning to visit Europe." said Damon

"Yep, it's one of my new years resolution. Austria, Finland, Italy, Switzerland… Etcetera etcetera. Do you want to go with me…" She looked at Damon as he was thinking. "It's okay if you don't" She added on quickly.

"I'll follow you wherever you go." He replied in a deep voice. After a few seconds both Damon and Isabella were laughing uncontrollably. " That was so cheesy!"

"You sound like a stalker!" they abruptly stopped their mirth then five second later, they were laughing again.

_THE END. _


End file.
